


Etymology Dissection

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dark Magic, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, dark!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She's sure that everything was set up for her to fail.





	Etymology Dissection

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Here it comes _a_g_a_i_n_  
That feeling  
It always creeps ^up^ on you when you _least_ expect it  
That acknowledgment of…

wOrThLeSsNeSs

&&oh, pretty honey, how will you ever shake its crude taint?

There were so many reasons for you to leave  
(That house was |sUfFoCaTiNg|)  
((You couldn't take another disaster))  
(((Maybe the best thing you ever did was become a **Dark** witch)))  
And you've left nearly everything behind…

But Antonin, being a wizard, still sweetly whispers your name on his finally aging lips:

" **L_u_c_y . . .** "

You're reminded ~again~ of why you left your family  
and you curse your father, your mother for giving you  
everything you .::NEVER::. wanted  
-auburn h|a|i|r-  
-m~u~d~d~y brown eyes-  
-hideous ¤ **f** ¤ **r** ¤ **e** ¤ **c** ¤ **k** ¤ **l** ¤ **e** ¤ **s** ¤-  
…a name…

" _L_U_C_Y . . ._ "

You ±c.r.i.n.g.e±  
&& **v** bury **v** your face in his chest  
Maybe your hair will cover your {ears}  
Maybe his arms around you will [b] [l] [o] [c] [k] out the sound  
Maybe the soft thrum of his )voice( as his hums a Russian l-l-l-l-lullaby  
will be /e\n/o\u/g\h/  
to make you forget…

*Luuucy*

*Lucy-Goosey*

* _Lose_ -y*

Even as Antonin leans back with you— _l_i_g_h_t_ (because that's what "Lucy" is _supposed_ to mean)—in his arms,  
you feel the **DaRkNeSs**  
E  
N  
G  
U  
L  
F  
I  
N  
G  
you  
&&you wish you were just drowning in his care  
instead of feeling the •anxiety•  
;)eat(;  
you  
« **U P** »

(Why'd they name you something so plain?)  
((Didn't they realize Lucys never do anything?))  
(((Did they think their screw-up of a daughter would be a riot?)))

-Well, look who's rioting now-

You sa\shay beside him, your thoughts  
running together  
as your *light* is snuffed out by the •d.a.r.k•  
&you go for a midnight walk {what Antonin doesn't know won't h-u-r-t him}  
Maybe you've done one thing right…being here…

No more problems (your family lost their "problem" child)  
No more lies (Antonin's "I love yous" are so heartfelt you wince)  
No more mistakes (and your wand feels so _right_ in your hand as you find a victim)

.::no more **m_i_s_t_a_k_e_s** ::.

…

.

.

.

_**"I_M_P_E_R_I_O !"** _

…

*rustle, rustle: a sign of [control]*

. . .

•

•

•

Well, so much for that, luv.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried as I might, the latter part of this is not perfect. In a twist of events as I was writing this on my phone, the bit after "Well, look who's rioting now" was tragically, horrifically, accidentally ERASED. I don't know how—I thought I had saved it—but all I can conclude is that I was too distracted by messaging so many people on my phone the other day, so I apologize. I remembered what I could, and I am grateful that I got the ending right. -.- Hopefully nothing bad will happen when I write more for Antocy, which might be a multi-chap FV fic for them. :+ If you'd like to see the 1st Antocy, it's "[Blur Those Already Muddy Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207766)."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :'(
> 
> 2017 note: Y'know, I think, 6yrs removed, I am now at peace with having lost part of the original content for this freeverse. :') I still adore the tone and like the transition for Lucy into full-fledged Dark witch. -w- Ahhhh, I rly do want to work more on their story. :3c (I should also finish a picture I drew for them yrs ago, *lol*.)


End file.
